The Fault in our Stars
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Toutes les nuits sont identiques. Là où Thomas caresse, Newt griffe. Là où Thomas embrasse, Newt mord. Là où Thomas aime, Newt hait. {Spoiler TDC} {Newtmas}


Alors, j'avoue que là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'ai essayé d'écrire la suite de mes fics toute la soirée, et j'en ai été incapable. Finalement, j'ai ouvert une page Word, et j'ai écrit. C'est sorti tout seul.

J'avoue que c'est vraiment glauque, et pas joyeux du tout, mais sans que j'arrive à expliquer pourquoi, ça correspond assez à mon humeur du moment.

Bref... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

Si Thomas ne dit rien quand Newt pose sa main sur le sienne, ce n'est pas le cas de Minho. Il échange un regard sarcastique avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et sort une ou deux remarques moqueuses. Le brun sent tous les muscles de Newt se tendre, alors en retenant ses larmes, il ignore Minho et embrasse Newt avec douceur.

Une douceur loin d'être partagée.

Leurs nuits sont toujours identiques, quand le blond l'entraîne derrière lui, en tirant sur son poignet.

Thomas est doux, gentil, hésitant. Il aime Newt, de tout son cœur, de tout son corps.

Newt est dur, violent, avide. Il hait Thomas, de toutes ses forces, de tout ce qui reste de son cerveau dérangé. Il est tout ce qui lui reste, et il ne lui reste que de la haine à disposition.

Toute son affection, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son Tommy, a disparu pendant la progression de Braise. Ça ne s'est pas volatilisé d'un coup, loin de là. Leurs ébats étaient passionnés, mais pas douloureux. Petit à petit, Thomas s'est rendu compte que Newt cessait de l'embrasser. Petit à petit, les « je t'aime » qui ponctuaient l'acte s'étaient espacés. Petit à petit, les mains de Newt avaient cessé de caresser pour griffer, faire saigner.

Il est son ancre. C'est grâce à Thomas si Newt peut tenir son rôle de Blocard amusé toute la journée, quand il peut décharger toute sa colère, sa haine, son ressentiment sur le corps meurtri qui se donne à lui tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, et ça, le brun le sait.

Il l'accepte.

Il accepte de continuer à tout être pour Newt, même si tout n'est que fureur et violence.

Et un jour, le « je t'aime » avait laissé place à la vérité.

« Je te hais, Tommy. Je te hais tellement. »

Les ongles de Newt étaient enfoncés dans ses hanches, à ce moment-là, et une trace de dents ensanglantée trônait dans le creux de son épaule. Thomas avait senti les larmes lui échapper, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il ne laisse jamais rien paraître.

Il répond à la violence de Newt par de la douceur, à ses insultes par des mots doux. Même si cela semble toujours mettre son amant encore plus en colère, il ne laisse pas tomber. Il ne peut pas. Parce que tout ce qui reste à Thomas, ce sont des souvenirs et un maigre espoir.

Récemment, Thomas a entendu Brenda dire à Minho qu'elle trouvait que Newt se contrôlait très bien, pour un Fondu, qu'il semblait presque normal.

Alors que les mains dures le poussent violemment contre le mur, il n'est pas du même avis. La bouche de Newt s'approche de son visage, avide. Thomas sait qu'il ne l'embrassera pas, jamais. Son amant préfère lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, assez fort pour que le sang coule, et lécher les gouttes écarlates avec un plaisir malsain. Avec autant d'amour que Newt le hait, Thomas l'embrasse, doucement. Les dents tranchantes de Newt trouvent sa langue, mordent à nouveau. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son torse, à travers le tissu de son t-shirt, alors que les mains de Thomas trouvent les cheveux de Newt, se glissent entre les longues mèches blondes, s'y agrippent.

Il a besoin de Newt autant que Newt a besoin de lui. C'est ça, le secret de leur relation. Ce n'est plus de l'amour depuis longtemps. Ils ont trop vécu pour ça. Newt a besoin d'un exutoire. Newt a besoin d'un punching-ball, Newt a besoin d'une victime, Newt a besoin de Thomas. Thomas a besoin d'un espoir. Thomas a besoin d'un amant, Thomas a besoin de souvenirs. Thomas a définitivement besoin de Newt.

_ Je t'aime, articule-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Newt s'écarte, et avec une grimace hideuse qui lui barre le visage, secoue la tête en répondant, avec des yeux fous :

_ Je te hais, Tommy.

Comme toujours, les mots le heurtent durement. Parce que chaque fois qu'il met son cœur à nu, il espère que Newt répondra la même chose. Il espère que Newt répondra ce qu'il disait quelques semaines plus tôt, une éternité plus tôt.

Les dents de Newt s'enfoncent profondément dans son cou, alors que ses doigts déboutonnent rapidement le pantalon de Thomas. D'un geste brusque, il le pousse par terre, se souciant peu du gémissement de douleur de son amant.

Thomas se souvient du temps où Newt et lui étaient précautionneux, lents, hésitants, amoureux. Du temps où s'envoyer en l'air ne signifiait pas trente secondes de baise et un quart d'heure de bagarre acharné pour ne pas trop en souffrir, mais plusieurs longues heures de préliminaires, de soupirs brûlants et de mots doux.

Thomas sait qu'il aura des bleus dans le dos le lendemain, qu'il aura une remarque de Minho sur la façon dont il marche, et sans doute une de Brenda sur la morsure qui orne son cou, et qui sera vite accompagnée d'une dizaine d'autres. Il ne leur dira pas qu'il regrette cette nuit comme il regrette toutes les autres, tout en attendant avec impatience la prochaine en espérant un changement, il ne leur dira pas qu'il souffre, que tout son corps crie stop, que tout en lui crie stop, que parfois il hait Newt plus qu'il ne l'aime. Il sait que s'il dit ça, il perdra définitivement son amant, et ça il préfère se tailler les veines plutôt que d'en courir le risque.

Newt, toujours aussi brusque, le retourne sur le ventre, baisse son pantalon. Comme il le fait toujours, Thomas résiste. Il se retourne sur le dos, attrape le visage de son amant entre ses deux mains, et l'embrasse. Cette douceur ne le quitte pas, jamais. Il répond à la haine par l'amour, parce qu'il ne sait pas faire autrement. Parce qu'au fond, même s'il n'aime plus Newt, même s'il le déteste pour ce qu'il fait, même s'il hait ce Fondu qui le baise chaque nuit, _c'est Newt_. Alors Thomas l'aime inconditionnellement.

Thomas l'aimait, l'aime, et l'aimera toujours. Peu importe qu'il vive avec un souvenir, il s'en fout. Ce Fondu qui le hait est tout ce qui lui reste de son amour.

Alors il l'embrasse, encore et encore, sans se soucier des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, attendant juste qu'une fois, une seule, Newt lui rende son baiser sans violence, sans haine, avec un peu d'affection.

Il ne le fait pas. Il ne le fait jamais.

Il se contente de le baiser, aussi durement et brutalement que les autres fois. Thomas gémit, Thomas tente de trouver du plaisir, Thomas se cambre malgré tout sous les coups de reins de Newt.

C'est Newt, et il en a envie. Il ne jouit pas, mais il finit par apprécier la sensation quand son amant s'écarte, le laissant allongé, seul sur le sol.

Alors qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même, ses vêtements encore sur lui, il grimace devant la douleur qui émane de son bassin, de son cou, ses épaules. Morsures, griffures, ou une pénétration bien trop violente, tout son corps crie sa protestation face au traitement que Thomas lui inflige.

Demain, se promet-il. Demain, il ne suivra pas Newt. Demain, il arrêtera.

Avec un rire amer, Thomas laisse ses larmes couler. Demain, il continuera. Il sait qu'il suivra Newt partout où il ira, jusque dans la tombe. Et il sait parfaitement qu'il l'accompagnera dans sa folie. Il ne peut pas faire autrement.

Parce que c'est Newt, et qu'il est Thomas.

* * *

Ah, que c'est joyeux... Sur ce, si vous n'êtes pas au bord de la dépression, laissez une review...


End file.
